7 Kisses in 7 Years
by StarDuchess
Summary: Response to DramioneDrabble's 7 Kisses Challenge. Draco and Hermione hate each other, so how come they're kissing? Anti-Romance set complete!
1. First Year

This was started as a response to LJ community DramioneDrabble's 2010 Valentine's Day Challenge entitled 7 Kisses. Since most everyone was predictably going to be writing post-war stories, I originally meant to write a Draco/Hermione relationship from when they were kids, maybe a bit AU since it would be hard to justify the Malfoys ever showing up in Muggle society but could be done. Then I had some inspiration. There were seven years at Hogwarts. Could I write a kiss for each year? Could I keep it within canon? What follows is my endeavor: an Anti-Romance Drama. I warn you, it will start out pretty disturbing.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. It's just for fun, people!

* * *

**Prompt: First Kiss**

**First Year: Searching for the Philosopher's Stone**

**Word Count: 336**

**Warnings: Non-con kiss**

* * *

Researching late on a school night found Hermione practically alone in the library. Needing more information, she went hunting through the stacks.

"Well, well, look who we found--the Gryffindor bookworm inching her way between shelves," came a sneer from behind her.

Hermione jumped around to find none other than that ferret, Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, leering just feet away from her.

Frightened, but not willing to show it, she lashed out, "What do you want, Malfoy? I didn't think you had any interest in real reading."

"Oh, I love a good story. Of course, what I am most interested in is in the ..." his eyes quickly raked her once, down and back up, "restricted section."

Hermione blanched. Could he have known that they had snuck in there?

His look held mischeif and she instinctively stepped back. "Those are dangerous. That's why they're restricted."

Malfoy sensed the fear in his prey and he advanced forward. "Oh, I know the risks," he said heatedly. "They are not as bad as all that. Not any worse than the Muggle-tainted filth standing before me." His derision poured forth as he backed her into a bookshelf.

Her breathing had quickened but she wouldn't run, instead thrusting her words at him. "I'm magical, same as you. I have every right to be here."

"You are not the same as me at all!" he hissed, nostrils flairing, incensed that she would equate the two of them. "Perhaps a lesson in differences is needed."

Before she could retaliate, he pinned her to the shelves, kissing her angrily, pressing his boy's body into hers. She immediately fought back, pushing against him and squirming her way to one side. Their release formed an audible pop.

Outraged, she stood there panting.

Malfoy wiped the dirt from his robes. "Come, boys, I have finished pursuing knowledge for tonight." With a haughty smirk he turned and walked off, the two goons following.

Shocked beyond reason, all she knew was the taste of patchouli on her lips.


	2. Second Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. It's just for fun, people!

* * *

**Prompt: Dirtiest Kiss**

**Second Year: In the Chamber of Secrets**

**Word Count: 136**

**Warnings: Non-con/necrophilia, sort of**

* * *

He looked down upon her still features: flawless skin, plump lips, long lashes. Pity about the rat's nest on top of her head. Double pity about her Mudblood status.

At least, he was convinced now that Potter wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. He would never do this to his best friend.

Draco took liberties running his fingers up her leg, languidly over her torso, lightly brushing her cheek. He wondered if he could continue this investigation. No one else was around. Dipping his head, he placed his lips on hers. Sure enough, they were cold and hard, just like her words.

"Ugh, yuck!" he said, suddenly pulling away. "Doesn't Pomfrey dust these things off once in a while?" He grimaced in disgust at Hermione's petrified figure before leaving the infirmary in search of more lively prey.


	3. Third Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. It's just for fun, people!

Happy St. Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Prompt: Bittersweet Kiss**

**Third Year: Waiting for the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Word Count: 440**

**Warnings: extortion/blackmail**

* * *

"Granger, a word, if you do not mind," came the snide remark from down the hall.

Actually, she did mind, but as he approached she saw a knowing glint in his eyes. _Better find out what he wants._

"I have the displeasure of talking to you about what, Malfoy?" she asked with fake sweetness.

Draco decided to ignore the jibe in exchange for future indulgences. "I have recently become aware that you are in possession of a powerful artifact."

_Crap. Fake uninterest._

"Malfoy, I don't know what presumptuous nonsense is floating around in your head, but I can assure you it's wrong."

"Do not play coy with me, Bookworm," he snapped at her. "I know you have been using a Time Turner to get to all of your classes, although how you obtained such a rare Pureblood item is still a mystery." Obviously by the slight shift of his head and narrowing of his eyes, he had his suspicions.

"What business is it of yours if I take a few extra classes?" Hermione desperately tried to get him off topic as no one was supposed to know about that, but the ploy was futile.

"I could turn you in to the Ministry for keeping such a secret." He was relishing her widening stare and increased breathing. "You would be in loads of trouble, but I can help you out of this situation. I can keep secrets too, you know."

She jumped at the chance to keep this quiet. "What are you proposing?"

"You let me kiss you, here, now, and I will keep your confidence." Sensing victory, that slanted, smug smile was plastered all over his face.

Hermione was torn between ire and dread for there was really only one answer. She nodded her assent.

Draco latched one hand around the back of her slim neck sending a jolt of sensation through her system. Before her initial trembling could cease, he smashed his lips onto her mouth. It was tingly and warm but harsh and the overpowering scent of patchouli had her gagging. She closed her eyes tight in mortification. He snuck his other hand over her midriff to her hips to stop her from bolting, which caused another tremor to coarse through her body. Her heartbeat sped up as his tongue licked over her lips. This was her first true kiss and she was stuck spending it with her hated rival. She wanted to die. Or, better yet, hex him into oblivion.

He broke the kiss, removing his hands from her person. "Well, at least, you don't taste like Mud," he said and walked off.

Hermione burst into tears.


	4. Fourth Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. It's just for fun, people!

* * *

**Prompt: Public Kiss**

**Fourth Year: Alongside the Goblet of Fire**

**Word Count: 698**

**Warnings: extortion/blackmail, slightly AU**

* * *

Hermione sat dejectedly on the steps of the Grand Ballroom. Ron was a total git. How could he take what was supposed to be such a magical evening and ruin it? First, he had not asked her to the dance except as an afterthought. Second, he had insulted her date. Third, he had completely failed to build friendships with the other schools. And, fourth, he hadn't even complimented her on her dress! The nerve of him! If he hadn't left already, she would have cursed him into next week!

Fuming, she barely registered the click clack of dress shoes on the stairs. It wasn't until the wash of patchouli engulfed her senses that she realized a male presence had stopped and squatted behind her.

_Oh, Merlin, not him. Not now!_

"So, even the half-bloods and blood traitors cannot stand to be in your presence any longer, Bookworm," he whispered close to her cheek. The brush of satiny hair sent shivers down her spine while the smell of his unique cologne made her stomach nauseous.

"Makes me wonder then why you're still here," she retorted while trying to display a calm demeanor.

"There is no wonder to it; I came to gloat." The smirk was in full force; she could hear it in his speech.

Whipping her head around to glower at him, she noticed his eyes sparkled like steel cages. "Why don't you go laugh it up with those goons you call friends over there." She gestured her head to the far wall where the other mid-year Slytherins were gathered, probably enjoying spiked pumpkin juice.

"Because, I would much rather annoy you." With that, he touched the curls cascading from the crown of her head. "I see someone has been able to tame this wild mop. Care to show me how docile it can be?" His fingertips tickled the sensitive soft spot just behind her ear. It was maddening.

She jerked her head away from his touch. "What are you playing at, Ferret?" Surely he wouldn't try anything here at the Yule Ball!

"All this dancing and glitter and romance has brought my attention back to that miserable kiss from last year. I thought as a Solstice gift you could make it better this time around."

"You're absolutely demented if you think there is going to be a 'this' time!" she snarled back at him.

"Oh, I know there will be. A certain Rita Skeeter happens to be a long-time friend of my father's. It would be a pity if she learned about the nefarious dealings of one Mudblood, especially when she has had relations with two of the four contestants."

He couldn't possibly be implying.... "I have not!"

The Daily Prophet had already run that trumped up story about her and Harry from the first task. It wouldn't take much gossip to convince Skeeter to continue the defamation.

"I am sure Pansy has heard some rumors and may even have photographs."

It was a lie, she knew, but his friends could fabricate evidence. "Fine!" she burst out, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "You can have one kiss, but no more!"

"Excellent." Draco wasted no time and swooped in to grab Hermione where she sat. He hauled her to her feet and immediately claimed her lips. His touch was hot and demanding. She gasped at the suddenness of it and he took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her oral cavity. It along with his spicy perfume had her gagging, but his arms at shoulder and waist held her upright. She tried to appease him by not flinching, but it was too much when his hands groped her buttocks. She shoved against him, breaking them apart and losing her footing on the steps.

"You right prick!" she exclaimed as she re-balanced herself. "Satisfied?"

"You could never meet up to my expectations, Granger, so I will take my leave of you now. By the way, nice dress," he said sarcastically, then saundered off to join his friends.

As she watched him go, she realized that half the remaining attendees were watching them. Horrified, she quickly left the dance. This turned out to be the worst night of her life.


	5. Fifth Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. Do I really have to put the disclaimer on EVERY chapter?

* * *

**Prompt: Forbidden Kiss**

**Fifth Year: In Defence of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Word Count: 331**

**Warnings: non-con kiss**

* * *

"Miss Granger, please stay behind," came the sickly sweet voice from the head of the classroom. "Since you are a prefect who has chosen to break school rules and, as I understand it from the others, are the ringleader of this atrocious Dumbledore's Army, I have assigned you an extra detention." Dolores Umbridge's eyes were full of cruel laughter. "Mr. Malfoy, since he managed to catch you all, will be handing out your punishment. Mr. Malfoy, you have ten minutes." She picked up her notepad and quill, beaming at her star student.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Draco replied.

Umbridge walked out the door and crisply closed it behind her.

"Thought you were so clever, did you not?" he asked with light arrogance.

Hermione was still feeling the effects of the detention all of the D.A. members had had to endure and was trembling with rage at this further injustice. "We only wanted to practice what we were learning," she tried to defend her actions.

"But, practice was forbidden. It seems you like forbidden things, Mudblood, so maybe you will like this, too." Without warning, he pulled her into a searing kiss, turning her a quarter to the right and slamming her into the stone wall. She tried to cry out but his mouth muffled the scream. His hot body was pushed upon her; his hardness rubbed against her soft curves. She tried to fight him off but he had grown much this last year and was stronger than her now. She bit his tongue but that only spurred him on. As he continued to grope and nip, a single tear slid down her face.

It was a long, ten minutes.

Feeling thoroughly violated, not to mention exhausted, she slumped down the wall after he finally let go.

"There. That should ensure you have learned your lesson." Malfoy smoothed over his hair and robes, gave one last lecherous look at Hermione, and left.

She was more determined than ever to fight this insanity.


	6. Sixth Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this.

Thanks to everyone who has Favorited or Story Alerted. It makes me glow inside!

This one's a bit different. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Prompt: Shy Kiss**

**Sixth Year: Healed by the Half-Blood Prince**

**Word Count: 383**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

His body looked battered and bruised laying on the stark, white hospital bed. It seemed that the once proud Slytherin Prince had fallen so deep over the last year that no one save Zabini and Parkinson had bothered to stop by and check on him. His face was tense with dejection.

"Did you come to mock me?" Draco drawled in a hoarse whisper.

"Harry was a jerk. I came to right a wrong."

He scoffed. "I fail to see how reading a book, no matter what spells or potions are in it, will change the fact that your _friend_," he spit the word out, "almost killed me!"

"I cannot apologize for Harry; he has to do that himself. And, no, book-learning won't help you now, but maybe this can."

She stopped toward the bed, hesitated for a moment, then bent over his supine form, stopping a couple of inches from his face. She examined him. Under alabaster skin his formerly soft features had grown angular with maturity and bitterness. Pomfrey had washed and combed his hair but it hung lackluster off his head, and his chin was sporting a five o'clock shadow. Looking into his eyes, which had always sparked with arrogance and brutality, she saw they were now a dull grey, like rain clouds before a storm. Instead of cold contempt, they watched on in confusion and trepidation.

Continuing to let their breaths mingle, his getting quicker with each passing moment, she slowly lowered her rosy lips until they just barely made contact. Wonderful. They were soft and velvety like the lilies her mother kept on the dining room table. She inhaled and, for once, there was none of that awful cologne to spoil the effect, just the crisp, lemony scent of sterilization and a fainter musky smell that she assumed was the real him. Closing her eyes, she let touch take over, tingling as she lingered there.

Finally, the moment was gone and she straightened back up.

Draco lay shaking with suppressed lust, fear, regret and perturbation, anger creeping back into those grey orbs. "How dare you touch me. I don't need your help!" he croaked.

She humphed and rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ferret."

With her sense of justice appeased, she quickly left. Charms was in fifteen minutes.


	7. Seventh Year

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Draco or Hermione and make no money off of this. It's just for fun, people!

FINAL CHAPTER!!!! YEAH I'M DONE!!!

* * *

**Prompt: Goodnight Kiss**

**Seventh Year: Longing for the Deathly Hallows**

**Word Count: 500**

**Warnings: non-con kiss, violence**

* * *

Hermione hung there limply. She didn't know where her tormentors had gone, nor did she care. She was grateful for the respite though. Her throat burned from screaming. Her breath sounded loud in her ears. There was a seering pain when she tried to swallow even though that was infrequently since her mouth had gone dry. Her body still twitched from aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse while an acrid fragrance arose from her lower half as her perineal muscles had lost control. She could smell fear in her own sweat.

She heard the light click clack of oddly familiar footsteps approach her and looked up at her fate.

The platinum-haired young man before her was impeccably dressed, as always, but he was aggitated, nervous, his own body giving little jerking motions several times a minute.

Anger poured out in words. "You think you have everything, don't you? Bravery, smarts, beauty, parents who love you, friends that stand up for you? Look around at this." His gaze flitted from floor to wall to ceiling, from vase to portrait, from antique tea cup to Persian rug. All of it ornate. Pristine. Cold. "Filthy Death Eaters stalk the hallways. My parents and our family name are disgraced and my friends have left me. It's not fair." He was shaking with rage. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Suddenly, Draco dropped to his knees next to her, pulling her face into a tight kiss. Harsh lips branded her skin, devouring her, trying to make her submit. Slender fingers clawed and yanked at her brown tresses. Rough tongue invaded her throat while patchouli went up into her nasal cavity, both causing her to gag and choke. She tried to kick and squirm, to turn her head away, but he held her fast and within seconds she no longer had the energy to fight his advances. She became hot with frustration. As he continued to plunder, arousal hit her and it reacted with the lingering effects of the curse to send pinpricks of pain all over her body. A hand brutally grabbed at her breast, mashing it in a vice-like grip. The other hand snaked down and pinched a nipple, cruelly twisting and pulling. Hermione at last yelled out.

A change occurred then. He slowed his ministrations and relaxed his grip, hands drifting down almost of their own accord to her small waist. The kiss softened and the tongue retreated into its owner's mouth. Movement stopped.

Tasting fresh salt water, she looked through her own watery distortion to see his face crunched up around his aristocratic nose. His steel eyes were troubled and blood-shot, miserable, crying. He was crying!

He pulled back from her visage, her lower lip still caught in his, stretching like a rubber band until he released it.

"You disgust me," he said with loathing, "but I disgust myself more."

He noticed his hands still holding her body and let go, frowning and angry. His jaw trembling involuntarily, he got up and left for the night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who placed this as a favorite or an alert. Please review and let me know what you all thought! This was a bit different so I would love critical feedback.


End file.
